Best and Worst Character in the Game
Best and Worst Character in the Game is a project created by tazzyboyishere and ran it for some time and then dropped it. The glorious and magnificent KCF0107 revived it. It is used to determine the boards "tastes" on each character using a point system that adds one point for best, and takes away 1 point for worst. Previous Results (KCF's reign) 'Day 1: Final Fantasy VII' *''Best: Cloud Strife (+5)'' :*Barret Wallace (+4) :*Cid Highwind (+4) :*Zack Fair (+2) :*Reno (+2) :*Red XIII (+1) :*Rude (+1) :*Midgar Zolom (+1) :*Yuffie Kisaragi (0) :*Tifa Lockhart (0) :*Sephiroth (0) :*Vincent Valentine (0) :*Heidegger (-1) :*President Shinra (-1) :*Mukki (-1) :*Shera (-1) :*Aeris Gainsborough (-4) *''Worst: Cait Sith (-12)'' 'Day 2: Metal Gear Solid' *''Best: Solid Snake (+10)'' :*Revolver Ocelot (+4) :*Psycho Mantis (+3) :*Liquid Snake (+2) :*Gray Fox (+1) :*Otacon (+1) :*Mei Ling (+1) :*Vulcan Raven (-2) :*Naomi Hunter (-5) :*Meryl Silverburgh (-6) *''Worst: Decoy Octopus (-9)'' 'Day 3: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' *''Best: Saria (+7)'' :*Link (+3) :*Darunia (+2) :*Ganondorf (+2) :*Zelda/Shiek (+2) :*Bongo Bongo (+1) :*King Zora (+1) :*Twinrova (+1) :*Malon (+1) :*Marathon Man (-1) :*Nabooru (-1) :*Navi (-1) :*Mido (-2) :*Jabu-Jabu (-2) :*Princess Ruto (-5) *''Worst: Kapoera Gabora (-8)'' 'Day 4: Super Smash Bros.' *''Best: Kirby (+5)'' :*Captain Falcon (+4) :*Pikachu (+2) :*Ness (+1) :*Yoshi (0) :*Donkey Kong (-1) :*Fox McCloud (-1) :*Jigglypuff (-1) :*Master Hand (-2) :*Link (-3) *''Worst: Samus Aran (-4)'' 'Day 5: Tales of Symphonia' Best: 'Zelos Wilder (+12)'' Presea Combatir (+6) Kratos Aurion (+4) Raine Sage (+2) Gnome (+1) Botta (+1) Sheena Fujibayashi (+1) Lloyd Irving (0) Iselia Mayor (-2) Regal Bryant (-3) Colette Brunel (-5) ''Worst: '''Genis Sage (-13)'' 'Day 6: The World Ends With You' Best: 'Sho Minamimoto (+3)'' Megumi Kitaniji (+1) Neku Sakuraba (+1) Uzuki Yahsiro (+1) Joshua Kiryu (0) Nao (-1) Eiji Oji (-1) Beat (-1) Yuu Narumi (-1) ''Worst: '''Yodai Higashizawa (-2)'' 'Day 7: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney' Best: 'Phoenix Wright (+10)'' Miles Edgeworth (+8) Dick Gumshoe (+5) Damon Gant (+3) Ema Skye (+2) Manfred von Karma (+1) Angel Starr (-1) Dee Vasquez (-1) Winston Payne (-1) Wendy Oldbag (-1) Frank Sahwit (-1) Cindy Stone (-1) Robert Hammond (-1) Maya Fey (-2) Cody Hackins (-2) April May (-2) Redd White (-3) Sal Manella (-4) Worst: 'Lotta Hart (-9)'' 'Day 8: Mega Man' Best: '''Mega Man (+6)' Elec Man (+2) Dr. Wily (+1) Guts Man (+1) Fire Man (+1) Cut Man (-1) Ice Man (-2) ''Worst: '''Bomb Man (-8)' 'Day 9: Final Fantasy IV' ''Best: 'Rydia (+6)'' Kain Highwind (+3) Golbez (+2) Cid Pollendina (+1) Yang's Wife (+1) Tellah (+1) Edge (+1) Cecil Harvey (+1) Rubicante (+1) Palom (0) FuSoYa (-2) Edward Chris von Muir (-2) Porom (-5) ''Worst: '''Rosa Farrell (-7)'' 'Day 10: Disgaea: Hour of Darkness' Best: 'Laharl (+9)'' Flonne (+2) Mid Boss (+2) Etna (+1) Captain Gordon (+1) Kurtis (+1) Maderas (-1) Jennifer (-6) ''Worst: '''Hoggmeiser (-9)'' 'Day 11: Diddy Kong Racing' Best: '''Tiptup (+5)' Pipsy (+3) Timber (+3) Drumstick (+3) Conker (+1) T.T (+1) Smokey the Dragon (-1) Banjo (-1) Diddy Kong (-2) Bumper (-2) Bluey the Walrus (-2) ''Worst: '''Krunch (-8)' 'Day 12: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask' ''Best: '(tie)Darmani (+2)'' Best: '(tie)Happy Mask Salesman (+2)'' King Igos du Ikana (+1) Kafei (+1) Link (+1) Sakon (-1) Rosa Sisters (-1) Mayor Dotour (-1) Goron Elder's Son (-1) Worst: 'Tingle (-3)'' '''Day 13: Final Fight Best: '''Guy (+7)' Mike Haggar (+4) Two P (-1) Poison (-2) ''Worst: '(tie)Cody (-4)'' Worst: '(tie)Jessica (-4)'' 'Day 14: Dissidia: Final Fantasy' Best: 'Jecht (+5)'' Terra Branford (+4) Golbez (+2) Zidane Tribal (+2) Kefka (+1) Gabranth (+1) Bartz Klauser (+1) Kuja (+1) Cecil Harvey (+1) Garland (+1) Exdeath (0) Squall Leonhart (0) Tidus (0) The Great Will (-1) Benjamin (-1) Sephiroth (-1) Cloud of Darkness (-1) Shantotto (-1) Onion Knight (-2) ''Worst: '''Cosmos (-12)'' 'Day 15: Super Mario Kart' Best: '''Koopa Troopa (+6)' ''Best: 'Yoshi (+6)'' Luigi (+3) Toad (+2) Bowser (+2) Mario (+2) Princess Toadstool (-1) ''Worst: '''DK Jr. (-19)'' 'Day 16: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance' Best: '''Kieran (+3)' Zihark (+2) Nephenee (+2) Lethe (+2) Stefan (+1) Ilyana (+1) Rhys (+1) Mia (+1) Volke (+1) Soren (0) Mist (-1) Brom (-1) Ena (-2) Devdan (-2) Makalov (-2) ''Worst: '''Oliver (-6)' 'Day 17: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''Best: '''Mike Toreno (+3)'' OG Loc (+2) Zero (+1) The Truth (+1) Sweet (-1) Jimmy Hernandez (-1) Officer Frank Tenpenny (-1) Worst: '''Catalina (-2)' ''Worst: '''Ryder (-2)' 'Day 18: Skies of Arcadia Best: 'Vyse (+14)'' Drachma (+3) Gilder (+2) Fina (+1) Belleza (+1) Aika (-1) Cupil (-1) Empress Teodora I (-1) Enrique (-1) Gregorio (-2) Ramirez (-4) Worst: '''Alfonso (-11)' 'Day 19: Tales of Legendia' ''Best: '''Moses Sandor (+7)' Chloe Valens (+2) Grune (+1) Senel Coolidge (-1) Xelhes Fenimore (-1) Walter DelQes (-2) ''Worst: '''Shirley Fennes (-6)' 'Day 20: Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories' ''Best: '''Axel (+4)' Yukimaru (+3) Rozalin (+2) Asagi (+1) Adell (+1) Laharl (0) Etna (-1) Tink (-2) ''Worst: '''Hanako (-6)' 'Day 21: Marvel: Ultimate Alliance' ''Best: '''Moon Knight (+2)' Captain America (+1) Wolverine (+1) Human Torch (+1) Dr. Strange (+1) Deadpool (+1) Invisible Woman (0) Luke Cage (-1) ''Worst: '''Spider-Woman (-2)' ''Worst: '''Elektra (-2)' ''Worst: '''Blade (-2)' 'Day 22: SoulCalibur II' ''Best: '''Talim (+4)' Yoshimitsu (+3) Sophitia Alexandra (+3) Kilik (+2) Nightmare (+1) Link (+1) Berserker (+1) Maxi (+1) Cervantes de Leon (+1) Voldo (0) Raphael Sorel (0) Ivy Valentine (-1) Astaroth (-1) Cassandra Alexandra (-1) Taki (-1) Assassin (-2) Spawn (-3) ''Worst: '''Necrid (-9)' 'Day 23: Killer7' ''Best: '''Garcian Smith (+5)' Mask de Smith (+2) Dan Smith (+2) Andrei Ulmeyda (+1) Curtis Blackburn (-1) Trevor Pearlharbor (-2) Iwazaru (-3) ''Worst: '''Ayame Blackburn (-4)' 'Day 24: Super Smash Bros. Melee Best: 'Zelda/Shiek (+6)'' Kirby (+4) Mr. Game & Watch (+3) Captain Falcon (+3) Marth (+3) Ganondorf (+3) Dr. Mario (+2) Samus (+2) Fox McCloud (+1) Luigi (+1) Mario (+1) Jigglypuff (+1) Pikachu (+1) Link (+1) Falco Lombardi (0) Princess Peach (0) Donkey Kong (-1) Roy (-1) Mewtwo (-2) Ness (-3) Young Link (-3) Worst: '''Pichu (-21)' 'Day 25: Animal Crossing' ''Best: '''Biff (+1)' ''Best: '''Kapp'n (+1)' ''Best: 'Mr. Resetti (+1)'' Best: 'Tom Nook (+1)'' Yuka (-1) Worst: '''Gracie (-3)' 'Day 26: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Best: 'Zack Fair (+13)'' Clissnei (+1) Sephiroth (+1) Reno (+1) Aeris Gainsborough (-1) Dr. Hollander (-2) Yuffie Kisaragi (-2) ''Worst: '''Genesis Rhapodos (-12)'' 'Day 27: Banjo-Kazooie' Best: '''Kazooie (+8)' Mumbo Jumbo (+4) Gruntilda Winkybunion (+3) Klungo (+1) Gobi (+1) Banjo (+1) Bottles (0) Jinjo (-1) Snacker (-1) Snorkel (-1) Rubee (-1) King Sandybutt (-1) Tiptup (-1) Clanker (-2) ''Worst: '''Captain Blubber (-4)' ''Worst: '''Tooty (-4)' 'Day 28: Mega Man 2 ''Best: '''Air Man (+4)'' Dr. Wily (+3) Quick Man (+2) Mega Man (+2) Metal Man (+1) Heat Man (-1) Worst: '''Wood Man (-3)' ''Worst: '''Flash Man (-3)' ''Worst: '''Bubble Man (-3)' 'Day 29: Paper Mario ''Best: '''General Guy (+3)'' Luigi (+2) Koopa Bros. (+2) Lady Bow (+2) Bowser (+2) Kolorado (+1) Mario (+1) Sushi (+1) Tubba Blubba (+1) Kooper (0) Kent C. Koopa (-1) Twink (-1) Jr. Troopa (-1) Watt (-1) Big Lantern Ghost (-1) Goombario (-1) Huff N. Puff (-1) Fuzzipede (-1) Rip Cheato (-1) Lakilulu (-2) Worst: '''Lakilester (-3)' 'Day 30: Bully' ''Best: '''Gary Smith (+2)' Jimmy Hopkins (+1) ''Worst: '''Mr. Hattrick (-1)' ''Worst: '''Sheldon Thompson (-1)' ''Worst: '''Algernon Papadopoulos (-1)' 'Day 31: Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete Best: 'Ghaleon (+10)'' Alex (+2) Kyle (+1) Jessica (+1) Dyne/Laike (+1) Luna (-1) Mia (-1) Zoc (-1) Nash (-2) Nall (-3) ''Worst: '''Ramus (-5)'' 'Day 32: Mario Golf' Best: '''Metal Mario (+2)' Harry (+1) Plum (+1) Donkey Kong (+1) Sonny (+1) Charlie (-1) Bowser (-1) ''Worst: '''Baby Mario (-4)' 'Day 33: Blue Dragon' ''Best: '''Toripo (+1)' ''Best: '''Shu (+1)' ''Best: '''Zola (+1)' ''Worst: '''Marumaro (-1)' ''Worst: '''Deathroy (-1)' ''Worst: '''Ian Gillan^ (-1)' ^- Ian Gillan is the one who performs the boss battle theme in the game and is not a character, but I allowed it under special circumstances 'Day 34: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All' ''Best: 'Dick Gumshoe (+8)'' Miles Edgeworth (+6) Phoenix Wright (+3) Matt Engarde (+1) Franziska von Karma (+1) Pearl Fey (+1) Maya Fey (+1) Trilo Quist (-1) Acro (-1) Ini Miney (-1) Lotta Hart (-1) Regina Berry (-3) Moe (-3) Ben Woodman (-3) Richard Wellington (-4) Worst: 'Morgan Fey (-5)'' 'Day 35: Mario Kart 64' Best: 'Yoshi (+7)'' Toad (+4) Princess Peach (+1) Bowser (0) Luigi (-1) Lakitu (-1) Bombs (-1) Wario (-3) Worst: 'Donkey Kong (-6)'' 'Day 36: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic' Best: 'HK-47 (+10)'' Jolee Bindo (+4) Darth Revan (+1) Griff Vao (-1) Bastilla Shan (-1) R2D2-esque robots (-1) Carth Onasi (-3) Juhani (-4) ''Worst: '''Darth Bandon (-5)'' 'Day 37: Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice' Best: '''Almaz (+2)' Mr. Champloo (+1) Laharl (+1) Geoffrey (-1) ''Worst: '''Raspberyl (-2)' 'Day 38: Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn' ''Best: '''Haar (+4)' Tibarn (+3) Boyd (+2) Ike (+2) Nephenee (+2) Mordecai (+1) Devdan/Danved (+1) Mia (+1) Shinon (+1) Lekain (+1) Jarod (+1) Zihark (+1) Nolan (0) Ilyana (-1) Oliver (-1) Zelgius (-1) Makalov (-1) Volug (-1) Micaiah (-1) Yune (-1) Izuka (-2) Valtome (-3) ''Worst: '''Meg (-4)' 'Day 39: Chrono Trigger Best: 'Magus/Janus (+12)'' Robo (+7) Frog/Glenn (+5) Gato (+1) Lavos' Left Bit (+1) Toma (+1) Pierre (+1) Schala (+1) Chrono (0) Spekkio (0) Ayla (-1) Ozzie (-1) Lavos (-1) Azala (-2) Tata (-2) Yakra XIII (-2) Kino (-2) Lucca (-3) Queen Zeal (-3) Dalton (-4) Worst: 'Marle (-6)'' '''Day 40: Crash Team Racing Best: '''Ripper Roo (+3)' Pinstripe Potoroo (+2) Dingodile (+2) Dr. Neo Cortex (+1) Tiny Tiger (+1) Coco Bandicoot (-1) ''Worst: '''Dr. N. Gin (-2)' ''Worst: '''Papu Papu (-2)' ''Worst: '''Penta Penguin (-2)' ''Worst: '''Nitros Oxide (-2)' 'Day 41: Final Fantasy VI Best: 'Celes Chere (+10)'' Kefka Palazzo (+8) Locke Cole (+6) Edgar Roni Figaro (+5) Sabin Rene Figaro (+4) Setzer Gabbiani (+4) Shadow (+3) General Leo Cristophe (+2) Gau (0) Mog (0) Gogo (-1) Terra Branford (-2) Strago Magus (-3) Emperor Gestahl (-3) Cyan Garamonde (-5) Relm Arrowny (-7) ''Worst: '''Umaro (-20)'' 'Day 42: Snowboard Kids 2' Best: '''Linda (+2)' ''Best: '''Mr. Dog (+2)' Jam (+1) Coach (0) Tommy (0) Nancy (-1) ''Worst: '''Damien (-2)' ''Worst: '''Wendy (-2)' 'Day 43: Marvel vs Capcom 2' ''Best: ' Gambit (+5)'' Captain Commando (+3) Omega Red (+1) Iceman (+1) Servbot (+1) Dr. Doom (+1) Cyclops (+1) Felicia (+1) Spider-Man (+1) Hayato (+1) Mega Man (+1) Venom (+1) Jin Saotome (+1) Cable (0) Shuma-Gorath (-1) Marrow (-1) Ken (-1) Strider (-1) Amingo (-1) Abyss (-1) Anakaris (-1) Morrigan Aensland (-1) Roll (-1) SonSon (-2) Jill Valentine (-2) ''Worst: '''Bone-Claw Wolverine (-8)'' 'Day 44: Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus' Best: 'Sly Cooper (+4)'' ''Worst: '''Mz. Ruby (-1)'' Worst: '''Bentley (-1)' ''Worst: '''Panda King (-1)' ''Worst: '''Murray (-1)' 'Day 45: Xenogears ''Best: '''Dr. Citan Uzuki (+8)'' Grahf (+5) Id (+3) Elhaym Van Houten (+1) Fei Fong Wong (+1) Hammer (-4) Dan (-4) Worst: '''Chu-Chu (-9)' 'Day 46: Chocobo Racing' ''Best: 'Chocobo (+1)'' ''Best: '''Black Mage (+1)'' Best: '''White Mage (+1) ''Worst: '''Fat Chocobo (-3)' 'Day 47: Mario Tennis' ''Best: '''Waluigi (+4)' ''Best: 'Yoshi (+4)'' Paratroopa (+3) Wario (+2) Princess Peach (+1) Princess Daisy (+1) Luigi (+1) Shy Guy (+1) Toad (0) Boo (-1) Donkey Kong (-2) DK Jr. (-2) Bowser (-3) Birdo (-3) ''Worst: '''Baby Mario (-6)'' 'Day 48: The Secret of Monkey Island' Best: 'Guybrush Threepwood (+7)'' Lemon Head (+1) Shopkeeper (+1) Stan the Boat Salesman (-1) Voodoo Lady (-1) Fester Shinetop (-1) Important-Looking Pirates (-2) ''Worst: '''Men of Low Moral Fiber (-3)'' 'Day 49: Final Fantasy VIII' Best: '''Laguna Loire (+20)' Seifer Almasy (+3) Squall Leonhart (+3) Quistis Trepe (+2) Fujin (+1) Irvine Kinneas (+1) Zell Dincht (-1) Dr. Odine (-1) Raijin (-1) Cid Kramer (-1) Vinzer Deling (-1) Ultimecia (-2) NORG (-4) Sorceress Adel (-4) Selphie Tilmitt (-5) ''Worst: '''Rinoa Heartilly (-8)' 'Day 50: Persona 3 FES' ''Best: '''Aigis (+6)' Protagonist (+3) Akinari Kamiki (+1) Elizabeth (+1) Mitsurui Kirijo (+1) Shinjiro Aragaki (+1) Metis (+1) Yukari Takeba (+1) Koromaru (+1) Akihiko Sanada (+1) Junpei Iori (0) Fuuka Yamagishi (0) Shuji Ikutsuki (-1) Natsuki (-1) Jin Shirato (-1) Keisuke Hiraga (-1) Nozomi Suemitsu (-2) ''Worst: '''Ken Amada (-11)' 'Day 51: Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow ''Best: '''Professor Oak (+3)'' Best: '''Farfetch'd (+3)' ''Best: '"I Like Shorts" Youngster (+3)'' Pikachu (+2) Lance (+2) Erika (+2) Blue (+2) Lt. Surge (+1) Scyther (+1) Dragonite (+1) Blue's sister (+1) Giovanni (+1) Brock (+1) Mewtwo (+1) Electrode (+1) Blastoise (+1) Vulpix (+1) Jolteon (+1) Articuno (+1) Bulbasaur (+1) Missingno (+1) Gyrados (+1) Charizard (0) Weedle (-1) Tangela (-1) Safari Zone Warden (-1) Lorelei (-1) Caterpie (-1) Golbat (-1) Victreebel (-1) Lickitung (-1) Paras (-1) Bill (-1) Misty (-1) Bruno (-1) Clefable (-1) Ditto (-1) Sabrina (-1) Geodude (-2) Agatha (-2) Abra (-2) ''Worst: '''Zubat (-9)'' 'Day 52: X-Men Legends' Best: '''Wolverine (+2)' ''Best: '''Gambit (+2)' ''Best: '''Iceman (+2)' Psylocke (0) Blob (-1) Juggernaut (-1) Sentinel (-1) ''Worst: '''Magma (-3)' 'Day 53: Tales of Vesperia' ''Best: '''Yuri Lowell (+6)' Rita Mordio (+3) Judith (+1) Raven (+1) Cumore (-1) Estellise Sidos Heurassein (-1) Duke Panterai (-1) Flynn Scifo (-1) Karol Capel (-1) Witcher (-1) Gattuso (-2) ''Worst: '''Sodia (-3)' 'Day 54: F-Zero X' ''Best: 'Captain Falcon (+4)'' Leon (+2) Octoman (+2) Beastman (+1) Jody Summer (+1) Dr. Stewart (-1) Dr. Clash (-2) Gomar and Shioh (-3) ''Worst: '''Mr. EAD (-4)'' 'Day 55: Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean' Best: '''Lyude (+2)' Folon (+1) Kalas (+1) The Great Mizuti (+1) Melodia (-1) Quzman (-1) ''Worst: '''Skeed (-3)' 'Day 56: Eternal Sonata' ''Best: '''Frederic Francois Chopin (+6)' The Snail (+1) Waltz (+1) Viola (+1) Salsa (-1) Claves (-1) Beat (-3) ''Worst: '''Polka (-4)' 'Day 57: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Best: 'Solid Snake (+11)'' Raiden (+2) Otacon (+2) Vamp (+2) Solidus Snake (+1) Colonel (+1) John Doe (+1) Peter Stillman (0) President Johnson (-1) Fatman (-1) Fortune (-3) Emma Emmerich (-3) Worst: '''Rosemary (-12)' 'Day 58: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials & Tribulations' ''Best: 'Godot/Diego Armando (+12)'' Phoenix Wright (+6) Dick Gumshoe (+2) Iris (+2) Miles Edgeworth (+2) Elise Deauxnim/Misty Fey (+1) Dahlia Hawthorne (+1) Larry Butz (+1) Viola Cadaverini (+1) Furio Tigre (+1) Franziska von Karma (+1) Luke Atmey (0) Ron DeLite (-1) Terry Fawles (-1) Marvin Grossberg (-1) Wendy Oldbag (-2) Kane Bullard (-6) Worst: 'Jean Armstrong (-17)'' 'Day 59: Mario Kart Super Circuit' Best: 'Bowser (+2)'' Wario (+1) Toad (0) Yoshi (0) Worst: 'Mario (-1)'' Worst: 'Donkey Kong (-1)'' Worst: 'Luigi (-1)'' 'Day 60: Super Mario Bros.' Best: 'Luigi (+7)'' Koopa Troopa (+3) Toad (+2) Mario (+2) Blooper (+1) Bullet Bill (+1) Bowser (0) Lakitu (-1) Cheep-Cheep (-3) Hammer Bro. (-4) Worst: 'Princess Toadstool (-8)'' 'Day 61: Donkey Kong Country' Best: '''Cranky Kong (+5)' ''Best: 'Diddy Kong (+5)'' Funky Kong (+1) Enguarde (+1) Donkey Kong (0) King K. Rool (-1) Squawks (-1) Zinger (-1) Manky Kong (-1) Dumb Drum (-1) Candy Kong (-1) ''Worst: '''Necky (-2)'' Worst: '''Expresso (-2)' ''Worst: '''Krusha (-2)' 'Day 62: Rogue Galaxy' ''Best: '''Zegram Ghart (+3)' Simon Wicard (+2) Desert Claw (+1) Monsha (+1) Nina (-1) ''Worst: '''MIO (-3)' ''Worst: '''Jaster Rogue (-3)' 'Day 63: Persona 4 ''Best: '''Yosuke Hanamura (+5)'' Best: '''Kanji Tatsumi (+5)' Naoto Shirogane (+4) Protagonist (+2) Yukiko Amagi (+1) Teddie (+1) Rise Kujikawa (+1) Ryotaro Dojima (+1) Nanako Dojima (+1) Ayane Matsunaga (0) Chie Satonaka (0) Izanami (-1) Yuuta (-1) Ameno-sagiri (-1) Kenshiro Morooka (-1) Taro Namatame (-1) Saki Konishi (-1) Hanako Ohtani (-2) ''Worst: '''Mitsuo Kubo (-10)' 'Day 64: Wild Arms' ''Best: '''Zed (+1)' ''Best: '''Ziekfried (+1)' ''Best: '''Jack Van Burace (+1)' Cecilia Adelhyde (-1) ''Worst: '''Mother (-2)' 'Day 65: Suikoden ''Best: '''Viki (+2)'' Best: '''Cleo (+2)' Flik (+1) Luc (+1) Clive (+1) Tengaar (+1) Gremio (+1) Pesmerga (+1) Sydonia (-1) Liukan (-1) Leon Silverberg (-1) Windy (-1) ''Worst: '''Krin (-4)' 'Day 66: Grandia' ''Best: '''Gadwin (+2)' Rapp (+1) Evil Gaia (+1) Feena (+1) Milda (-1) ''Worst: '''Sue (-4)' 'Day 67: Tetris ''Best: '''I-Block (+26)'' T-Block (+3) L-Block (0) S-Block (-1) O-Block (-8) Worst: '''Z-Block (-20)' 'Day 68: Mega Man 3' ''Best: 'Proto Man (+7)'' Snake Man (+3) Dr. Wily (+2) Mega Man (+2) Shadow Man (+1) Rush (+1) Dr. Light (-1) Spark Man (-1) Gemini Man (-1) Doc Robot (-2) Hard Man (-5) ''Worst: '''Top Man (-7)'' 'Day 69: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater' Best: 'Big Boss/Naked Snake (+9)'' Revolver Ocelot (+5) The Boss (+2) Sigint (+1) Sokolov (-1) Major Zero (-1) Granin (-1) Para-Medic (-1) The Pain (-3) Raikov (-3) ''Worst: '''The Fear (-8)'' 'Day 70: Trapped (Trilogy)' Best: '''Dan McNeely (+8)' White (-1) Mickey (-2) ''Worst: '''Fishing Rod (-5)' 'Day 71: Breath of Fire III' ''Best: '''Rei (+2)' ''Best: '''Garr (+2)' ''Best: '''Teepo (+2)' Nina (-1) Honey (-1) Momo (-1) Desert Guide (-2) ''Worst: '''Peco (-3)' 'Day 72: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ''Best: '''Stallord (+1)'' Best: '''Yeto (+1)' ''Worst: '''Beth (-1)' ''Worst: '''Malo (-1)' 'Day 73: Star Fox 64 ''Best: '''Peppy Hare (+5)'' Fox McCloud (+1) Mechbeth Conductor (+1) Pigma Dengar (+1) Leon Powalski (+1) James McCloud (+1) Katt Monroe (+1) Falco Lombardi (0) Slippy Toad (-4) Worst: '''Andrew Oikonny (-8)' 'Day 74: Dark Cloud' ''Best: '''Xiao (+3)' Toan (+2) Osmond (+1) Dark Genie (-1) ''Worst: '''Yaya (-3)' 'Day 75: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Best: 'Tommy Vercetti (+3)'' Lance Vance (+2) Candy Suxxx (-1) Love Fist (-1) Worst: '''Auntie Poulet (-3)' 'Day 76: Chrono Cross ''Best: '''Glenn (+2)'' Razzly (+1) Lynx (+1) Guile (+1) Karsh (+1) Kid (+1) Harle (+1) Grobyc (+1) Pip (+1) Serge (0) Mel (-1) NeoFio (-1) Turnip (-1) Korcha (-1) Sprigg (-2) Worst: '''Funguy (-4)' 'Day 77: Xenosaga Episode 1: Der Wille zur Macht' ''Best: 'KOS-MOS (+4)'' Best: 'Albedo Piasora (+4)'' Rubedo Jr. (+3) Ziggurat 8 (+3) Andrew Cherenkov (+3) Jin Uzuki (+1) Allen Ridgeley (-1) Sellers (-1) Hammer (-1) Voyager (-1) Worst: '''Shion Uzuki (-14)' 'Day 78: Final Fantasy IX Best: 'Zidane Tribal (+12)'' Vivi Ornitier (+8) Kuja (+7) Garnet til Alexandros XVII (+5) General Beatrix (+4) Zorn & Thorn (+1) Freya Crescent (+1) Sir Iron-Tail Fratley (-1) Adelbert Steiner (-3) Amarant Coral (-8) Eiko Carol (-11) Worst: '''Queen Brahne (-18)' 'Day 79: Mario Kart: Double Dash' ''Best: '''Paratroopa (+6)' Toad (+3) Diddy Kong (+2) Yoshi (+2) Waluigi (+1) Donkey Kong (+1) Bowser (+1) Wario (+1) Luigi (+1) King Boo (+1) Toadette (0) Baby Mario (-1) Baby Luigi (-1) Two-Person Karts (-1) Princess Peach (-3) Princess Daisy (-5) ''Worst: '''Petey Piranha (-8)' 'Day 80: Wild Arms 2' ''Best: '''Lilka Eleniak (+2)' Anastasia Valeria (+1) Ashley Winchester (+1) Altaecia Rune Valeria (-1) Marina Irington (-1) ''Worst: '''Scott Summers (-2)' 'Day 81: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World' ''Best: '''Tenebrae (+5)' Zelos Wilder (+1) Lloyd Irving (+1) Richter Abend (0) Decus (0) Emil Castagnier (-1) Brute (-2) ''Worst: '''Marta Lualdi (-4)' 'Day 82: Banjo-Tooie' ''Best: '''Kazooie (+4)' Mumbo Jumbo (+1) ''Worst: '''Canary Mary (-5)' 'Day 83: Fire Emblem' ''Best: '''Hector (+5)' Canas (+4) Matthew (+4) Sain (+4) Jaffar (+2) Lyn (+2) Legault (+1) Florina (+1) Wallace (+1) Harken (+1) Ephidel (+1) Erk (+1) Nino (+1) Serra (0) Kishuna (-1) Eliwood (-1) Renault (-1) Lundgren (-1) Merlinus (-1) Dorcas (-1) Louise (-1) Dorcas' Wife (-2) Marcus (-2) Karla (-3) Ninian (-4) Sonia (-4) ''Worst: '''Isadora (-5)' 'Day 84: Suikoden II ''Best: '''Shu (+3)'' Jowy Atreides (+2) Killey (+1) Leon Silverberg (+1) Millie (+1) Viktor (+1) Gabocha (-1) Pesmerga (-1) Nanami (-2) Hoi (-2) Worst: '''Rowd (-3)' 'Day 85: Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King' ''Best: '''Yangus (+4)' Medea (-1) Dominico (-1) ''Worst: '''Marcello (-2)' 'Day 86: Grandia II' ''Best: '''Millenia (+5)' Ryudo (+2) Zera Innocentius (-2) ''Worst: '''Selene (-5)' 'Day 87: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door' ''Best: '''Rawk Hawk (+5)' Vivian (+4) Luigi (+3) Bowser (+3) Yoshi (+2) Cortez (+1) TEC-XX (+1) Admiral Bobbery (+1) Lord Crump (+1) Doopliss (+1) Grubba (-1) Goombella (-1) Marilyn (-1) Beldam (-1) Flavio (-2) ''Worst: '''Madame Flurrie (-14)' 'Day 88: Jade Empire' ''Best: '''Black Whirlwind (+3)' Master Li (+2) Death's Hand (+1) Kang the Mad (+1) Silk Fox (+1) Sagacious Zu (+1) Sky (+1) Water Dragon (-1) Shitty Shopkeeper (-1) Dawn Star (-1) Emperor Sun Hai (-1) ''Worst: '''Gao the Lesser (-6)' 'Day 89: Advance Wars: Days of Ruin' ''Best: '''Captain Brenner (+6)' Lin (+2) Parachute/Sleeping Bag IDS Agent (+1) Will (+1) Gage (+1) Isabella (+1) Caulder (+1) ''Worst: '''Mayor of Freehaven (-13)' 'Day 90: Mario Party (series) Best: 'Donkey Kong (+3)'' Yoshi (+2) Waluigi (+1) Princess Peach (+1) Ukiki (+1) Big Boo (+1) Toad (+1) Birdo (0) Boo (-1) Shy Guy (-1) Wario (-1) Princess Daisy (-2) Worst: '''Koopa Kid (-5)' 'Day 91: No More Heroes' ''Best: 'Travis Touchdown (+6)'' Henry (+4) Dr. Peace (+2) Holly Summers (-1) Bad Girl (-1) Silvia Christel (-1) Talbot (-1) Death Metal (-1) Letz Shake (-2) Dr. Naomi (-2) ''Worst: '''Dark Star (-3)'' 'Day 92: Mega Man 4' Best: '''Pharaoh Man (+4)' Skull Man (+2) Dr. Cossack (+1) Dust Man (-1) Kalinka (-1) Bright Man (-2) ''Worst: '''Toad Man (-3)' 'Day 93: WarioWare (series) Best: 'Wario (+4)'' Best: '''Ashley (+4)' Dr. Crygor (+2) Jimmy T. (+2) 9-Volt (+2) Mona (+1) Young Cricket (-1) Orbulon (-2) Penny Crygor (-3) ''Worst: '''18-Volt (-9)' 'Day 94: Super Mario World Best: 'Yoshi (+6)'' Chargin' Chuck (+4) Blue Yoshi (+3) Ludwig Von Koopa (+2) Banzai Bill (+1) Blargg (+1) Paragoomba (+1) Purple Yoshi (+1) Big Boo (+1) Morton Koopa (-1) Reznor (-1) Ghost Lakitu (-1) Red Yoshi (-1) Yellow Yoshi (-1) Torpedo Ted (-1) Magikoopa (-1) Wiggler (-1) Sumo Bro. (-3) Worst: '''Wendy Koopa (-4)' ''Worst: '''Goomba (-4)' 'Day 95: Goldeneye 007 ''Best: '''James Bond (+4)'' Alec Trevlyn (+2) Baron Samedi (+1) Moneypenny (+1) Boris Grishenko (-1) Xenia Onatopp (-2) Dr. Doak (-2) Worst: '''Natalya Simonova (-3)' 'Day 96: Sly 2: Band of Thieves' ''Best: 'Sly Cooper (+2)'' The Contessa (0) ''Worst: '''Jean Bison (-1)'' Worst: '''Bentley (-1)' 'Day 97: Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal ''Best: '''Lance (+5)'' Best: 'Pokémon Trainer Red (+5)'' Jasmine (+2) Juggler Irwin (+2) Joey's Rattata (+2) Silver (+2) Brock (+1) Skarmory (+1) Joey (+1) Day Care Man (+1) Typhlosion (+1) Jolteon (+1) Ho-Oh (+1) Heracross (+1) Whitney (0) Sentret (-1) Stantler (-1) Sudowoodo (-1) Pryce's Dewgong (-1) Mary (-1) Clair (-1) Magby (-1) Mr. Pokemon (-1) Zubat (-1) Qwilfish (-1) Blissey (-7) ''Worst: '''Whitney's Miltank (-9)'' 'Day 98: Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords' Best: '''Kreia (+1)' ''Worst: '''Handmaiden (-1)' 'Day 99: Professor Layton and the Curious Village' ''Best: 'Professor Layton (+7)'' Adrea (+1) Inspector Chelmey Imposter (-1) Rodney (-1) Princess in a Box (-1) Flora Reinhold (-1) Martha (-1) ''Worst: '''Simon (-3)'' 'Day 100: Shining Force' Best: '''Zylo (+3)' Earnest (+2) Domingo (+1) Khris (+1) Anri (0) Arthur (-1) Mishaela (-1) Adam (-1) ''Worst: '''Jogurt (-2)' ''Worst: '''Lowe (-2)' 'Day 101: Wild Arms 3' ''Best: '''Clive Winslett (+3)' Maya Schroedinger (+1) Malik Bendict (+1) Gallows Caradine (+1) Virginia Maxwell (+1) Beatrice (-1) Balazs (-1) Alfred Schroedinger (-1) ''Worst: '''Jet Enduro (-4)' 'Day 102: Mario Kart DS ''Best: '''Dry Bones (+3)'' Wario (+1) Shy Guy (-1) King Boo (-1) Worst: '''R.O.B. (-2)' 'Day 103: Super Mario RPG Best: 'Bowser (+6)'' Geno (+3) Johnny Jones (+2) Mallow (+1) Frogfucius (+1) Booster (+1) Punchinello (-1) Luigi (-1) Toadofsky (-1) Dodo (-1) Bowyer (-1) Belome (-1) Link (-1) Boshi (-1) Worst: '''Mokura (-3)' ''Worst: '''Valentina (-3)' 'Day 104: Suikoden III' ''Best: '''Geddoe (+5)' Cecile (+2) Sgt. Joe (+1) Koroku (+1) Luc (+1) Louis Keeferson (-1) Billy (-1) Caesar Silverberg (-1) Guillaume (-4) ''Worst: '''Lulu (-5)' 'Day 105: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones' ''Best: '''Joshua (+3)' ''Best: '''Ephraim (+3)' Gerik (+1) Lute (+1) Eirika (+1) Tana (+1) Riev (-1) L'Arachel (-1) Ewan (-1) Pablo (-2) Neimi (-2) ''Worst: '''Gheb (-3)' 'Day 106: Viewtiful Joe' ''Best: 'Viewtiful Joe(+8)'' Hulk Davidson (+2) Alastor (+2) Captain Blue (+1) Dante (+1) Gran Bruce (-2) Charles III (-5) ''Worst: '''Silvia (-7)'' 'Day 107: Grand Theft Auto III' Best: '''Donald Love (+2)' Phil Cassidy (+1) Claude (+1) Salvatore Leone (-1) Asuka Kasen (-1) ''Worst: '''Maria Latore (-2)' 'Day 108: Final Fantasy XII Best: 'Balthier Bunansa (+6)'' Basch fon Ronsenburg (+5) Judge Gabranth (+2) Larsa Ferrinas Solidor (+1) Gilgamesh (+1) Fran (0) Penelo (0) Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca (0) Judge Bergan (-1) Judge Ghis (-1) Vossler Azelas (-1) Vayne Solidor (-2) Worst: 'Vaan (-10)'' '''Day 109: Dark Cloud 2 Best: '''Gaspard (+1)' ''Best: '''Steve (+1)' ''Best: '''Cedric (+1)' ''Best: '''Flotsam (+1)' ''Best: '''Osmond (+1)' Monica Raybrandt (0) ''Worst: '''Dr. Jaming (-1)' ''Worst: '''Crest (-1)' ''Worst: '''Elena (-1)' ''Worst: '''Holly (-1)' ''Worst: '''Rosa (-1)' 'Day 110: Hotel Dusk: Room 215' ''Best: '''Kyle Hyde (+5)' Louis DeNonno (+1) Kevin Woodward (-1) Iris (-1) Dunning Smith (-1) ''Worst: '''Jeff Angel (-3)' 'Day 111: Star Ocean: The Second Story' ''Best: '''Ashton Anchors (+8)' Bowman Jeane (+2) Claude C. Kenny (+1) Chisato Madison (+1) Dias Flac (+1) Ernest Raviede (-1) Michael/Decus (-1) Leon Gehste (-1) Shin (-1) Camael/Nicolus (-1) Precis Neumann (-1) ''Worst: '''Noel Chandler (-4)' 'Day 112: Indigo Prophecy' ''Best: '''Carla Valenti (+4)' Lucas Kane (+2) Tyler Miles (+1) Agatha (-1) Takeo (-1) Markus Kane (-1) The Oracle (-1) Non-Obese Kid (-1) ''Worst: '''A.I Cyborg (-2)' 'Day 113: Mega Man 5' ''Best: '''Gravity Man (+2)' ''Best: 'Protoman (+2)'' Gyro Man (+1) Napalm Man (+1) Star Man (0) Dark Man (-2) ''Worst: '''Stone Man (-4)'' 'Day 114: Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Bose' Best: 'Albedo Piasora (+3)'' ''Best: '''Rubedo Jr. (+3)'' KOS-MOS (+2) Dimitri Yuriev (+1) Miyuki Itsumi (+1) Shion Uzuki (-4) Worst: '''Patriarch Sergius (-7)' 'Day 115: Team Fortress 2 Best: 'Heavy (+7)'' Best: 'Spy (+7)'' Scout (+3) Demoman (+2) Soldier (+1) Medic (-1) Engineer (-3) Pyro (-3) Sniper (-5) ''Worst: '''Administrator (-8)'' 'Day 116: Golden Sun' Best: '''Alex (+4)' Saturos (+3) Mia (+2) Isaac (+1) Ivan (+1) Kraden (0) The Wise One (-1) Felix (-1) Menardi (-2) Sheba (-2) Dodonpa (-2) ''Worst: '''Garet (-3)' 'Day 117: F-Zero GX *''Best: '''Captain Falcon (+4)'' :*The Skull (+2) :*James McCloud (+2) :*Jody Summer (+2) :*Leon (+1) :*Samurai Goroh (+1) :*Super Arrow (+1) :*Bio Rex (+1) :*Pico (+1) :*Octoman (+1) :*Mr. EAD (0) :*John Tanaka (-1) :*Creators' Ghosts (-1) :*Michael Chain (-2) :*Black Shadow (-4) *''Worst: Dai Goroh (-6)'' 'Day 118: Dragon Quest IV' *''Best: Torneko (+3)'' :*Healie (+1) :*Psaro (+1) :*Meena (-1) *''Worst: Borya (-2)'' *''Worst: Kiryl (-2)'' 'Day 119: Super Paper Mario' *''Best: Dimentio (+2)'' :*Mimi (+1) :*Flint Cragley (+1) :*Bowser (+1) :*O'Chunks (-1) :*Tippi (-1) *''Worst: Luvbi (-3)'' 'Day 120: Halo (series)' *''Best: Arbiter (+3)'' :*Master Chief (+2) :*Prophet of Truth (-2) *''Worst: 343 Guilty Spark (-3)'' 'Day 121: Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars' *''Best: Frank West (+2)'' :*Tekkaman Blade (+1) :*Alex (+1) :*Kaijin no Soki (+1) :*Tekkaman (+1) :*Zero (0) :*Yatterman-1 (-1) :*Doronjo (-1) :*Batsu Ichimonji (-1) *''Worst: Roll (-3)'' 'Day 122: Super Mario 64' *''Best: Mad Piano (+5)'' :*Yoshi (+1) :*Koopa the Quick (+1) :*Racing Penguin (+1) :*Unagi the Eel (+1) :*Mario (+1) :*Bowser (+1) :*Chill Bully (-1) :*Klepto (-1) :*Princess Peach (-1) :*Lakitu (-1) :*Rabbit (-1) :*Monty Mole (-1) :*Chuckya (-1) :*Ukiki (-1) :*Fire Spitter (-1) *''Worst: Mother Penguin (-2)'' 'Day 123: Red Dead Revolver' *''Best: Jack Swift (+1)'' *''Best: Buffalo Soldier (+1)'' *''Worst: Pig Josh (-2)'' 'Day 124: Sam and Max: Season One' *''Best: Max (+2)'' *''Worst: Hugh Bliss (-1)'' *''Worst: Peepers (-1)'' 'Day 125: Final Fantasy Tactics' *''Best: Delita Heiral (+8)'' :*Ramza Beoulve (+3) :*Wiegraf Folles (+2) :*Agrias Oaks (+2) :*Beowulf Cadmus (+1) :*Meliadoul Tengille (+1) :*Messam Elmdore (0) :*Zalmour Lucianada (-1) :*Rapha Galthena (-1) :*Bestrald Larg (-1) :*Cloud Strife (-1) :*Miluda Folles (-1) :*Malak Galthana (-2) :*Algus Thadalfus (-4) *''Worst: Balk Fenzol (-6)'' 'Day 126: Tony Hawk series' *''Best: Rune Gilfberg (+2)'' *''Best: Bob Burnquist (+2)'' *''Best: Rodney Mullen (+2)'' :*Bam Margera (+1) :*Nigel Beaverhausen (-1) :*Chad Muska (-2) *''Worst: Elissa Steamer (-4)'' 'Day 127: Harvest Moon 64' *''Best: Pete/Jack (+1)'' *''Best: Beret-wearing Girl (+1)'' :*Basil (0) *''Worst: Sammy (-1)'' *''Worst: Cliff (-1)'' 'Day 128: Killer Instinct' *''Best: Announcer (+4)'' :*Black Orchid (+2) :*Fulgore (+1) :*Glacius (+1) :*Jago (+1) :*TJ Combo (+1) :*Riptor (0) :*Cinder (-1) :*Sabrewulf (-1) :*Eyedol (-1) :*Chief Thunder (-3) *''Worst: Spinal (-4)'' 'Day 129: Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga' *''Best: Hermie III (+2)'' :*Popple (+1) :*Birdo (+1) :*Prince Peasley (+1) :*Fawful (0) *''Worst: Cackletta (-1) '' *''Worst: Mine Cart Operator (-1)'' *''Worst: Tolstar (-1)'' *''Worst: Trunkle (-1)'' *''Worst: Slug-thing in Bouncing Ball Mini-Game (-1)'' 'Day 130: Assassin's Creed' *''Best: Malik A-Sayf (+2)'' :*Altair (+1) *''Worst: Lucy Stillman (-1)'' *''Worst: Talal (-1)'' *''Worst: Majd Addin (-1)'' 'Day 131: Lunar Dragon Song' *''Best: Lucia Collins (+1)'' *''Best: Gabryel Ryan (+1)'' *''Best: Sasquatch #2 (+1)'' *''Worst: Jian Campbell (-1)'' Special Cases: :*Everyone (-2) :*Developers (-2) 'Day 132: Mega Man 6' *''Best: Mega Man (+3)'' *''Best: Knight Man (+3)'' :*Tomahawk Man (0) :*Centaur Man (-1) :*Wind Man (-1) *''Worst: Blizzard Man (-2)'' *''Worst: Mr. X/Dr. Wily (-2)'' 'Day 133: XIII' *''Best: Jason Fly (+1)'' *''Best: Ben Carrington (+1)'' *''Worst: Kim Rowland (-2)'' 'Day 134: Crash Bash' *''Best: Dingodile (+3)'' :*Crash Bandicoot (+2) :*Dr. Neo Cortex (+2) :*Koala Kong (+2) :*Komodo Joe (+1) :*Tiny Tiger (+1) :*Ripper Roo (+1) :*Bearinator (-2) :*Coco Bandicoot (-2) :*Dr. N. Gin (-2) *''Worst: Rilla Roo (-6)'' 'Day 135: Advance Wars Trilogy' *''Best: Grit (+5)'' :*Sami (+1) :*Eagle (+1) :*Grimm (+1) :*Sensei (+1) :*Hawke (+1) :*Kanbei (+1) :*Colin (+1) :*Jake (-1) :*Hachi (-1) :*Von Bolt (-4) *''Worst: Koal (-5)'' 'Day 136: Grand Theft Auto IV' *''Best: Niko Bellic (+2)'' *''Best: Little Jacob (+2)'' :*Bernie Crane (+1) :*Luis Lopez (+1) :*Brucie Kibbutz (+1) :*Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince (0) *''Worst: Kate McReary (-1)'' *''Worst: Manny Escuela (-1)'' *''Worst: Gracie Ancelotti (-1)'' *''Worst: Roman Bellic (-1)'' *''Worst: Jimmy Pegarino (-1)'' *''Worst: Florian Cravic (-1)'' *''Worst: Dwayne Forge (-1)'' 'Day 137: Custom Robo' *''Best: Harry (+1)'' *''Best: Ernest (+1)'' *''Worst: Eliza and Isabella (-1)'' 'Day 138: Rampage (World + Universal Tour) *''Best: '''Ralph (+3)' :*George (+2) :*V.E.R.N (+1) :*Curtis (0) :*Ruby (0) :*Lizzie (-1) :*Boris (-1) *''Worst: '''Myukus (-4)' 'Day 139: Kingdom Hearts' *''Best: '''Hades (+6)' :*Maleficent (+3) :*Riku (+3) :*Leon (+2) :*Philoctetes (+1) :*Mickey (+1) :*Sephiroth (-1) :*Selphie (-1) :*Goofy (-1) :*Dumbo (-1) :*Queen of Hearts (-1) :*Sora (-1) :*Smee (-1) :*Oogie Boogie (-1) :*Donald (-2) :*Ursula (-2) :*Wakka (-2) *''Worst: 'Kairi (-4)'' '''Day 140: Mortal Kombat series *''Best: Sub-Zero (+6)'' :*Scorpion (+5) :*Kung Lao (+2) :*Nightwolf (+1) :*Johnny Cage (+1) :*Shang Tsung (+1) :*Baraka (+1) :*Sindel (+1) :*Noob Saibot (+1) :*Kabal (+1) :*Kano (0) :*Shujinko (-1) :*Reiko (-1) :*Quan Chi (-2) :*Meat (-3) :*Stryker (-3) :*Frost (-4) *''Worst: Sonya (-6)'' 'Wave Race series' *''Best: Nigel Carver (+2)'' :*Ryota Hayami (+1) :*Ayumi Stewart (0) *''Worst: Miles Jeter (-1) *''Worst: 'Ricky Winterborn (-1) *''Worst: '''David Mariner (-1) Former Previous Results (Tazzy's reign) 'Day 1: Final Fantasy VII Best: '''Barret Wallace +8' Red XIII +5 Cid Highwind +4 Vincent Valentine +3 Reno +3 Yuffie Kisaragi +3 Cloud Strife +2 Zack Fair +1 Sephiroth +1 Rufus Shinra 0 Elena -1 Hojo -1 Mukki -1 Don Corneo -1 Tifa Lockheart -3 Scarlet -4 Aeris Gainsborough -4 '''Worst: '''Cait Sith -13' '''Day 2: Metal Gear Solid Best: '''Solid Snake +9' Liquid Snake +5 Psycho Mantis +5 Sniper Wolf +2 Hal Emmerich “Otacon” +2 Gray Fox +1 Naomi Hunter -1 Kenneth Baker -1 Meryl Silverburgh -3 Vulcan Raven -3 Nastasha Romanenko -4 '''Worst: '''Decoy Octopus -13' '''Day 3: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Best: '''Ganondorf +6' Link +5 Sheik +2 Darunia +2 Malon +2 Guru Guru +2 Ingo +1 Zelda +1 The Running Man -2 Kaepora Gaebora -3 Navi -7 '''Worst: '''Mido -9' '''Day 4: Super Smash Bros. Best: '''Kirby +9' Pikachu +3 Fox McCloud +3 Captain Falcon +2 Samus Aran +1 Luigi 0 Mario 0 Donkey Kong -1 Yoshi -1 Jigglypuff -3 Ness -4 '''Worst: '''Link -8' '''Day 5: Tales of Symphonia Best: '''Zelos Wilder +14' Sheena Fujibayashi +4 Raine Sage +3 Kratos Aurion +3 Regal Bryant +1 Yuan +1 Presea Combatir -1 Lloyd Irving -1 Remiel -1 Chocolat -3 Mithos Yggdrasil -3 Colette Brunel -4 Genis Sage -6 '''Worst: '''Iselia Mayor -7' '''Day 6: The World Ends With You Best: '''Sho Minamimoto +6' Joshua Kiryu +5 Shiki Misaki +3 Sanae Hanekoma +2 Beat +1 Neku Sakuraba -1 Ken Doi -1 Mitsuki Konishi -1 Nao -1 '''Worst: '''Yodai Higasizawa -13' '''Day 7: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Best: '''Miles Edgeworth +14' Phoenix Wright +9 Dick Gumshoe +8 Manfred von Karma +2 Maya Fey +1 Blue Badger +1 Ema Skye +1 Mia Fey -1 Dee Vasquez -1 Redd White -1 Winston Payne -1 Wendy Oldbag -1 Bellboy -1 Robert Hammond -1 Lana Skye -2 April May -3 Frank Sahwit -3 Penny Nichols -3 Cindy Stone -3 Sal Manella -5 '''Worst: 'Lotta Hart -10''' '''Day 8: Mega Man Best: '''Mega Man +4' Dr. Wily +2 Fire Man +1 Elec Man 0 Dr. Light -1 Cut Man -1 Ice Man -2 '''Worst: '''Bomb Man -3' '''Day 9: Final Fantasy IV Best: '''Rydia of Mist +5' Edge +2 Cid Pollendina +1 Kain Highwind +1 Tellah +1 Palom +1 Cecil Harvey +1 Edward Chris von Muir 0 Zeromus -1 FuYoSa -2 Rosa Farrell -2 '''Worst: '''Porom -7'''' Category:Contests